


Make Yourself The One They All Fear (There Is A Wild Fire Inside You)

by daemoninwhite



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, all relationships are very briefly mentioned, underaged rape also mentioned very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real tragedy for you, Mako Mori, is that you will never meet them all unless the kaiju come. There's universes when you meet one or some of them, of course. Still, the only universes where you meet all of them are the universes when the kaiju come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Yourself The One They All Fear (There Is A Wild Fire Inside You)

 

 

The real tragedy for you, Mako Mori, is that you will never meet them all unless the kaiju come. There's universes when you meet one or some of them, of course (of particular mention are the one where you are male and a mechanic and Raleigh Becket is your motor cycle riding ex-circus performer customer; and the one where you are the heiress to a crime empire and Raleigh Becket and Chuck Hansen are your matching body guards/lovers/attack dogs). Still, the only universes where you meet all of them are the universes when the kaiju come.

It is not always like this universe, they do not always seep into your world from a wound in two dimensions, but kaiju are always monsters. One time they're an international crime syndicate (in that one you are a superhero called Atom and the very worst moment of your life is when Stacker Pentecost, now your partner and lover, bleeds out in your arms). In another, Otachi holds you down in a dark alleyway (Tasmin Sevier pulls him off you, and you love her for that, and you become a police officer to stop men from getting away with hurting young girls in alleyways). In another they are slices of evil personified (and Danger is usually a stuffed animal, occasionally magical armor of feminine invulnerability and Raleigh is still named Raleigh but is now also a teenage girl and your partner and maybe love interest -- you reset the universe for her and don't regret it). And there’s another and another and another and another and far, far too many more.

You always fight. There is fire in your soul, Mako Mori. Even when your name isn't Mako Mori, even when the you that you are has only the slightest similarity to the Mako Mori that you are in this particular universe. But all the Mako Moris across all the universes are cut from the same cloth, and no matter what happens to you in your life, that fire burns bright. Even in the all too rare universes when you are at peace, when the Kaiju are a corrupt government that your father and his lovers overthrew when you were 10; when your family died and rejected you, but you were lucky enough to find yourself a second; when you call Stacker Pentecost and Hercules Hansen and Angela Hansen _sensei_  with a smile curling through your eyes; when you gained an irritable younger brother at a young enough age that you could help sand down the worst of his sharp edges (for that anger is what Chuck Hansen carries in his soul, even when he is happy, even when he is peaceful, and it hurts him as much as he uses it to hurt others); even when you end up married to an also content Raleigh Becket and have children that he has no dead brothers to name after; even then, even then, there is fire living in your soul.

That is why you _live_ , Mako Mori. That fire keeps you alive when anger or heartbreak would let you die. When the most horrific things happen to you, that fire keeps you from dying, when the best things in the world occur, that fire lets you appreciate it. That fire helps you stare down Otachi, Slattern, Trespasser, any and all of them. That fire keeps you going when your family rejects you for being female, gay, marrying someone they disapprove of, or anything else outside their (occasionally, give them their due) narrow worldview. That fire draws your second family to you, what calls out to Stacker, Tasmin, Luna, Herc, Chuck, Raleigh, Yancy, Sasha, Aleksis, Jin, Hu, Cheung, to all of them, and what keeps them close.

So, Mako Mori, remember this: across all the universes, against all odds, with all the joy and sorrow that comes with living separate lives, you will always, always, hold fire in your heart.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was called The Many Lives of Mako Mori, and you can probably tell why. I wanted to explore my headcanon for Mako, and what better way to do that than write about what keeps her the same even when everything around her is different? The 'heiress to a crime empire' au is an actual au/fic series over on tumblr nicknamed the swordmaker au, located over here: http://apfelgranate.tumblr.com/tagged/swordmaker%20au


End file.
